Switched
by Moon light blossomz
Summary: Tomoyo wants revenge on her teacher so her and Eriol come up with a plan but something goes wrong please read and R&R thanx ratings may change!!!!!!!! finished
1. Revenge

Switched  
  
Moon Light Blossom: alright this is my second fic I am going to post hopefully it will be more popular than my last fic "the help of a friend." I really enjoy writing so hopefully someone will enjoy my writing. This is an Eriol & Tomoyo fic. Like always heehehheheheh *bows* thank you for reading my fic and please R&R. Give me your opinion!!!!! I need them!!!! I haven't decided wether or not I should put some lemon in here or not. Please give me your opinions and please don't be too rough on the flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I wouldn't mind getting email's from you all!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might not finish this story if I don't get any reviews so please review my story!!!!!!!!!thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Disclamer: I don't own ccs clamp does I made up the story though!!!!   
  
Chapter one: revenge  
  
"Damn you Hiiragizawa!!" a very angry Tomoyo yelled. "You said this plan would work!!" she yelled again. "Sorry Daidouji, it did sorta now didn't it?" he said a bit proud. "Well it did, but it wasn't in the plan that we'd get locked in!" she yelled back. "Good thing they'll be gone for a while." he said calmly. "A while!!! they'll be gone for a month!!!" She yelled again. "Well, you wanted to have revenge." he said. "So what." Tomoyo grumbled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*flash back~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~***~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wont be back for a while after your vacation." a young woman said to a class. "I'm leaving as soon as school gets out and I expect you to be well behaved for the substitute teacher." she continued.~*~*~*~*~*~After school~*~*~*~*~*~* "Miss Daidouji." the teacher called to her as Tomoyo was putting her books in her bag. "Are you that stupid?" the teacher said sarcastically. "Excuse me?" Tomoyo asked somewhat offended. "I just told your class I was leaving right away!" she said. "If you didn't notice, miss youji, I was leaving right now." Tomoyo said calmly walking out of the room leaving her teacher standing there staring at her back.  
  
~*~*~*end flash back~*`*~*  
  
"Well she liked you!" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol. Eriol smiled deviously. "That's because I'm so good-looking." he replied. Tomoyo laughed "well she thought I was seducing you, remember?" Tomoyo asked. He laughed and leaned into her whispering into her ear. "Yes how could I forget." doing this made her blush.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked down the hall. "Your such an idiot Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said laughing so hard at him trying to open his locker. "I can't open this damn thing." he said frustrated. Still laughing Tomoyo leaned against a locker next to his to keep her from rolling on the floor laughing. "Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed happily running into her on accident when she meant to hug her. This caused Tomoyo to fall over onto Eriol. Causing them both to blush. When she tried to get up they heard a loud roar. "Miss Daidouji, What are you doing!!!, Do not seduce him on school grounds!" The female teacher yelled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"Now what do you think she'll say when she sees this mess and us together in her house." Eriol asked. Tomoyo made a face. "Miss Daidouji, How could you force Eriol to come here, you ruined my house and planed to seduce him here, when I was gone." Tomoyo did the best impression she could. Eriol laughed "Good impression." "Wasn't it?" Tomoyo said proudly. "Let's go do some exploring." Eriol suggested. "Sure, bet we'll find something freaky in here!!!" Tomoyo said laughing. "Let's go in there." Eriol said pointing to a disturbing looking metal door. "It looks creepy!!!! What if she crated some monster and left it in there?" Tomoyo shuddered. "Come on don't be a scaredy cat!!!!!!!" Eriol teased. "I'm not!"Tomoyo replied. Eriol turned the door handle, it creaked open, and he began to walk down the steps. Tomoyo stood on the first step near the door.   
  
"Come on Daidouji, don't be afraid the worlds best magician is here." he laughed. "I'm not afraid" Tomoyo said again running down the steps grabbing the back of his shirt. "Where's the light swich?" Eriol asked in the pitch black." "Hurry up and find it!" Tomoyo scolded. "I don't know where it is, I don't think there's one in here." he said. "Oww." he said running into something. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked. "I ran into something." he said. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" he yelled trying to scare Tomoyo. Tomoyo scream grabbing his arm and squeezing it to death. "I was just kidding." Eriol said laughing. "Idiot!" Tomoyo said kicking him still squeezing on his arm. "Alright, we don't want you to have a heart attack." Eriol said laughing at her. "I wasn't going to have a heart attack." Tomoyo grumbled, holding his arm as they walked up the steps. "What ever." he said still laughing at the girl next to him. "Hey, what's this?" she asked picking up a black card and handing it to Eriol. He turned the card over and read it out loud what the bottom of the card said. "Switch." he read puzzled, , then a wave of panic hit him instantly knowing what he had done. "I think this is....... a BOR card." Eriol said. "A what?" Tomoyo asked. "It's kinda like a clow card" he said reluctantly. Suddenly a gust of wind blew threw the house. "You idiot, you of all people should know not to read it." she scolded. Suddenly Tomoyo was staring at herself. "Wont this be like the time Li and Kero changed places?" Tomoyo said calmly. "Well it lasts longer" he said staring at himself. "How much longer?" she asked. "I'm not sure." he said. "Damn," she said. "I think I remember now, it lasts a week." he said. "You just better keep your hands off of me." Tomoyo told Eriol.   
  
Continued...........................................................................  
  
I hope you guys liked it I wont take long to post the rest really!!!!!!!! just I need reviews or I might feel discouraged. Well ja ne !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanx guys for reading stick with me I need to write chapter two. But if you want something to read. Read the help of a friend my other T&E fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thanx ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Snow Fun!

Switched  
  
Moon light blossom   
  
chapter 2: snow fun  
  
Moon light blossom: I wanted to say thank you to Azian Anime Punk it really encouraged me to keep going on this story because you said it was funny. Well I hope more people read this fic....and tell me if I should put some lemon in here!!! and please R&R I really need those opinions!!!!!!!! thanx so much!!!!  
  
I don't know if I said it before but there in high school and both seniors!!!!!!!! ja ne enjoy the story.  
  
"Are you sure it's a week?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah I'm pretty sure." Eriol said noticing her wince when he gave his answer. "Well nothing we can do about it now, can we?" Tomoyo asked knowing he was suppose to be the most powerful magician there was. "Nothing really..." he said blushing a bit. "What do you mean nothing really?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Well it's kinda like the two people have to become one." Eriol blushed even more. Tomoyo tilted her head a little "You mean like marriage?" she asked as her cheeks tinted pink. "No, not married at all, I mean, the kinda stuff that comes after the marriage." "Ohhhhhhh." Tomoyo said finally getting it. ~I can't believe I'm getting as dense as Sakura.~ she thought and blushed even more. "And I know, Miss youji would definitely think you were seducing me." Eriol said laughing. Tomoyo blushed. "Yeah...." Tomoyo said turning away from Eriol in her body. "Would a kiss do?" she asked curiously smiling to herself a bit. "It might." he said looking down at the body he was now in and blushed to himself. "Well if it's just to get the spell off.........." Tomoyo said quietly. "Do you wanna try?" he asked bluntly. "I guess." she said a little nervous. As she saw herself leaning in to kiss her in his body. Finally their lips touched. She parted her lips a bit so he would be "part of her". When she opened her eyes she was staring into sapphire ones. She smiled a bit "well I guess it worked." "Yeah..." he said a bit disappointed the kiss hadn't lasted longer. "Well...I'm not sleeping on her bed." Tomoyo stated. "Me either." Eriol agreed. "It would just be too creepy." they both said at the same time and began to laugh. "Well I'm sleeping on the couch." Tomoyo stated. "Fine....fine...I'll sleep on the floor." Eriol said in defeat. He reached over and turned out the light. "Don't do that." Tomoyo said shakily turning back on the light. "Don't do what?" Eriol said puzzled. "Well it's kinda hard to explain." Tomoyo said looking down to the floor. "Are you afraid?" he asked curiously. Tomoyo nodded eyes still staring at the ground tugging on her school skirt nervously. "Your afraid of the dark?" he said again. "How many time's do you want me to say it!! Yes!!" Tomoyo yelled a bit more frustrated. "Well there's something little Tomoyo's afraid of." he said laughing. "Shut up." Tomoyo said kicking him in the side. "Well I can't sleep with out the light off." Eriol said. He looked up at the sad Tomoyo. "But I guess tonight will be ok." he said smiling. "Thanks." she said hugging him, making him blush. He sat back on the floor lying back down. Tomoyo did the same thing only she lied back on the couch. "Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek" "Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek" the house moaned. Hearing these noises made Tomoyo sit up on the couch. Eriol stared smiling at her. "Something the matter?" he asked in a rich tone. "Ummmm.....well I don't know I thought I heard something." Tomoyo said uncertain. "Really..?" he asked in disbelief. Tomoyo's eyes glazed over a bit and she gave him a sad look. "Could you sleep up here?" she asked like a little child. He glanced at her "please?" she begged again. "Sure."he said climbing on the couch and resting his head on the arm of the couch. She did the same thing only on the opposite side. "Thanks." she said slowly drifting to sleep. Eriol smiled to himself and soon after fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Eriol said to the half awake Tomoyo. "Mmmm." was what she could respond he supposed that meant 'Morning' in her language. "Are you hungry?" he asked standing in the kitchen, already making her favorite breakfast food. "Hai." she said happily watching him make her pancakes. (I dunno if that's her fav. Food but who cares I like it a lot.^ ^ ) "Well here you go." Eriol said handing her some pancakes. "Thanks." she said dousing them with maple syrup. "Having some pancakes with your syrup?" Eriol teased her about how much syrup she put on the plate. "Shut up I like it this way." Tomoyo got up from the table. "Hey look it's snowing!!!!!" She said excitedly. "Too bad we got locked in or we could be playing in that right now." Tomoyo said sadly looking at the floor. Eriol smiled to himself, and soon enough the room was completely filled with snow. "How's this?" he said proudly. "Perfect." she said deviously grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it in his face. "Hey." Eriol said wiping the cool wet substance off his face. Soon after she did this a pile of snow fell on her. "Damn you these are the only cloths I have!!!" she grumbled soaking wet. "Gomen." Eriol said blushing slightly at her wet shirt. "That's it your gonna pay!" she shouted chasing him with a handful of snow. He ran threw the mounds of snow already in the room laughing. Tomoyo suddenly tripped, and fell face first in the snow. "Ouch." she said trying to pull herself free from the snow. "Are you okay?" Eriol asked pulling her out of the snow. "Hai, I think so." She said dumping a bucket of snow on his head. (She found the bucket somewhere in the house remember their teacher is crazy) Both shivering now they decided to make a fire in the living room. "Hurry up and get it started Hiiragizawa. It's cold in here." She complained. "There." he said triumphantly. They both sat near the fire, Tomoyo looked up at him, he looked as if he was in deep thought. "Penny for your thought's." she said smiling at him. "A dollar if you flash me." he said turning red and laughing. "Make it ten and maybe I will." she said blushing, trying to add to the joke. "Are you serious?" he asked blushing a bit more. "Maybe." she said crimson looking away from him. He came back to his senses controlling himself from making a fool of himself. "Well do you want to take a walk around the house again?" he asked. "As long as we don't switch bodies again." Tomoyo said smiling a little disappointed he changed the subject. "Look what I found, her diary!!!" Tomoyo said picking up an old book that seemed to be decaying. "Hey there are spells in here Hiiragizawa do you know any of them?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "I'm sure I do, is that all that's in there?" he asked. "No there are some diary entries." she said slyly. "Wanna find out what she thinks of you?" she asked. "Sure." he replied sitting closer to her trying to get a better view making her blush.   
  
Continue..........................................................  
  
Ok we'll find out what she said about the two in the next chapter please give me your opinions. Thanks and stick with me I don't think this story will be that long I'm just writing it for fun. I started writing it when I had a sub. For my summer history class because for 4 hrs. we were watching a documentary..............boring................lol well please review.. Review's keep me going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ja ne. 


	3. Miss youji's diary

Switched  
  
by: Moon light blossom  
  
Ch 3: Miss youji's Diary!!  
  
Moon light Blossom: Thank you Azian Anime Girl you rock!! Thanks for reviewing my story!!! it kept me writing. I just wrote ch.3 when we had yet another sub. For my history summer school class. I still curse my self for trying to get ahead. Well I love your story too. Any one who reads this Azian Anime Girl's story rocks!!!!!!!! so read it. Ok please read and review, reviews keep me going!!!! thanx ja ne  
  
~~~~~~~~Opens Miss Youji's Diary~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two begin to read the entries:   
  
~ In class today I couldn't stop myself from staring into one of my students eyes, in a way I feel he's the most perfect person in the world, demo I am afraid he will be changed by a certain other student of mine. Tomoyo flaunts herself at him constantly and yet he doesn't seem to mind. I know it's my jealousy speaking but Eriol is very very very very cute!!!!!!!!! I feel like a silly school girl writing that!! His eyes and smile are just the cutest I've ever seen, they express so much emotion. Despite that girl, I will one day bring him home.~  
  
"Ewwwww, she wants you!" Tomoyo teased. Eriol laughed. "But I don't want her." he said leaning in closer to Tomoyo. "She was right about you though," Tomoyo blushed "you do have the best eyes and smile." she continued. He laughed again. "Now we know you aren't like she says in here." he cooed. "That's ok I don't care what she says." Tomoyo said smiling. "But I think your cuter." Eriol said staring straight in her eyes, Tomoyo blushed. "Well that's your opinion." she said brushing his comment away. "It's going to be Christmas soon." She said changing the subject. "Yeah..........." Eriol said. "Good thing we told Sakura and Li to cover for me, demo it's not like my mom's going to be home any way." she said a bit sadly, putting the book where she had found it, getting up and walking a little ways. To look out the window. "It's a good thing we told them." he agreed standing up and walking next to her. "Come on, lets go." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her down stairs to the living room. Tomoyo watched the sun set as Eriol built up a new fire. "Daidouji, I lit the fire," Eriol said so she could come over and sit down again. "Coming." she said as the last bit of sun light disappeared, she sat down next to him. The fire lit up their faces and shadows danced along the room. The heat hitting Tomoyo's face made her sleepy. (Well it makes me sleepy any way!!) She leaned her head on Eriol's chest. Eriol blushed a little bit but put his arm around the sleepy girl to keep her from falling over. "I'm glad I got stuck in here with you." she muttered into his chest. "Me too." he said smiling. Eriol decided not to move from his spot on the floor even though he wasn't going to get any sleep he thought he'd let her sleep there, on his chest ~she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep in here ~ he thought. He smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms "you're the one I want." he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the forehead so she wouldn't wake up.  
  
Continue......................................................................  
  
Well I'm almost done with chapter 4 but I need reviews to keep me going, I love writing so I wished people would love my writing. I plan on being a writer so please review. I want to know what style you like so I can be a better writer. Please give me your opinions and suggestions. Any way thanx ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Eriol’s true feelings

Switched  
  
By: Moon Light Blossom  
  
Ch 4: Eriol's true feelings  
  
Moon Light Blossom: hey every one! Thanx so much for reading my story! *happily prances around at her reviews* I wanted to start out thanking KawainessPnay, Gatomon, and especially Azian Anime Punk. Ok reviews keep me going and this story is going to be short I just wrote it for fun, but hey if enough people like it I might make it longer. Well this story towards the end is a little sad so don't kill me.   
  
The next morning she breathed in the best smell in the world, only she couldn't place what it was. When she opened her eyes she noticed she still had her head on Eriol's chest. She got up with a start. "Gomen nasi!" she said looking in two beautiful eyes. Eriol stood up. "No, that's ok. You don't need to apologize." he said a tiny bit tired from staying up the whole night. She blushed slightly Tomoyo's eyes brightened suddenly. "Why don't we watch a movie!" she asked. "I guess we could, she does have a t.v. and a tone of movies" he said smiling. "Hey let's watch this one." Eriol suggested. "The faculty," Tomoyo read. "It's going to freak me out isn't it?" she asked. "Maybe" Eriol said slyly. "It's about alien teachers." he said smiling. "You mean miss youji?" Tomoyo asked laughing. "Hai, precisely." he said as he put the movie in the VCR. ~30 mins later~ "EWWWWW." Tomoyo said covering her eyes as the teacher's severed finger went back to place. Just after the movie finished. " that was gross." she said still staring at the t.v. "And yet exciting!" Eriol said with a spark of energy, "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night." she said looking into Eriol's tired blue eyes. "It's ok, you needed some rest any way." she smiled and something compelled her to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, I'll make you some breakfast." she said leaving the room. He blushed ~what was that?~ he asked himself. ~I can't believe I did that.~ Tomoyo thought scolding herself. "Here ya go." Tomoyo said handing Eriol a plate of waffles. "Yummmm." Eriol said eating a few bites.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*Later in the evening~*~**~*~*~~**~*~**~**~*~*~~   
  
"I can't stand the icky feeling any more! I need to take a shower." Tomoyo yelled. "Go tight ahead." Eriol said calmly looking at her. "But..........oh well." she said storming into the bath room and slowly opening the door. ~its scary in here~ she thought peering in and cautiously crept in. She heard a laugh from behind. "What?" she asked a bit annoyed and scared. "You want me to come with you?" he teased. "Shut up and get outta here you lecherous ................." she was silenced by a kiss. She parted her mouth slightly, and confusedly just stood there, accepting what he gave her. He pulled away, as she turned away blushing furiously. He hugged her from behind. "Gomen nasi." he said leaving her stunned staring at the door that he had exited like hours, was only minutes. He glanced down and walked up the stairs sadly went to his teachers room. ~maybe I'll find something to cheer me up~ he thought opening the diary again . He sadly took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes trying to rub the pain away. ~why'd I do that?~ he asked himself silently, letting tears form and roll down his cheek. Leaving a trail along his face. He had wanted to do it for so long. He felt right about doing it he knew he loved her. But he felt terrible about it also. Like a piece of him had been lost in the kiss. He knew he had done it. It was going to be his fault they weren't going to be able to talk to each other like normal any more...........  
  
Continue....................................................................  
  
Ok well I just wanted to say thanx for reading and please review!!! any way it should be posted soon the next chapter. But I might go to San fran cisco on Tuesday so it might take a few days. Well ja ne for now!!! 


	5. Tomoyo's feelings

Switched  
  
by: Moon Light Blossomz   
  
ch5: Tomoyo's feelings.  
  
Moon light blossomz: thanx to all my reviewers I was able to pull through my writers block, I was thinking what would I do in Tomoyo's situation. I definitely would have told him right away how I felt, but hey tomoyo's a different person than I am so I wrote it as if I was her so hopefully I got it right. Any way special thanx to  
  
He opened up his teachers journal ~maybe this will make me feel better.~ he thought. He heard the shower turn on and he let out a loud sigh.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo stepped into the shower and let the water run over and cares her soft milky white skin. She brought her hand to her forehead "I should have done something." she moaned. She climbed out of the shower and put back on her two week old cloths. She climbed up the stairs to the teachers room, where she'd figured he'd be. Eriol looked up at the turning door handle anxiously. Tomoyo entered the room slowly looking down at the floor. "Hi." She said smiling weakly. "Hello." Eriol said as he watched her face rise, and meet his eyes. "I just wanted to say............" he looked at her curiously. Suddenly there was a rolling black out and they were in the pitch black. "Eriol turn it back on." Tomoyo said jumping into his lap and throwing her arms around his neck like a scared little child.. He smiled slightly and got up "The breaker is outside." he said making her cling to his hand even more. "Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked slyly he had noticed she had called him by his first name. Tomoyo looked up into his azure blue eyes. "I l- I love you." she said as her eyes began to fill up with tears. As he came close to hug her, she tilted her head and he brought his smiling lips to hers. She pulled away. "So can you please get the lights back on?" she asked. He lifted his fingers to one light above them and it turned on. "Thanks." she said blushing when he stroaked her soft skin on her face. "I've loved you for a long time now." he said  
  
continued...............................  
  
Moon light blossomz: well I cant end it there with out them getting out, heheeheh well stick with me hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner. Ja ne and thanx and please review because reviews keep me going. Ja ne. 


	6. end

Switched  
  
by Moon light Blossomz  
  
Ch 6: End  
  
Moon light blossomz: thanks to all my many reviewers!!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter and I'm sorry the other chapter was really really really really extreamly short. I didnt realize it was so short until I typed it. Sorry again!! Ok well thanks to: not applicable, azian anime punk, akina (sapphirelight@sbcglobal.net, blondie8920,akina (katehpcastle1@sbcglobal.net,  
  
you all encourage me to write   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*the fourth and last week~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~**~*~  
  
"We're missing class." Tomoyo said staring at the clock. "One more day till she comes back." Eriol said. Tomoyo held up the teachers diary. "But I'm taking this to show to Sakura and Syaoran." Eriol laughed. And looked around at the thrashed house. "We did a good job on getting revenge, but we just have to get out and not get caught." he said. "Yeah." she said smiling at the two beautiful blue eyes that in a sense 'belonged' to her. She stood up to go get water because she felt thirsty, but Eriol pulled her back and had her sitting in his lap. She blushed. "Eriol!" she scolded. Even though she liked the attention. She tried to stand up again but he didn't let her go. "I'm thirsty!!!" she yelled. A glass of water appeared outta no where. "I guess that's one of the perks of having a magician boyfriend." she said smiling and drinking her water. She looked down at her vanishing hand. At first she was scared but when she looked at him, he was smiling like there was nothing wrong. "Ah I see....." she said laughing. "We're not going to get caught, we're not going to get caught." she said happily. "This just better ware off." she warned. He nodded and took some of the water himself. They slowly fell asleep on the couch. There must have been some sorta relaxing potion in the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo awoke to the sound of the door knob turning. Eriol already was next to the door carrying her, waiting to be let out. Ms youji opened the door and let out a painful scream. Boy did they ever get their revenge. Tomoyo laughed a little when they passed the stunned woman. She was thankful when Eriol took her to her room. "Thanks." she said kissing his cheek as he tucked her into her bed. She hadn't known how exhausted she had been, he must have been too because he climbed into the covers after she did wrapping himself around her and hugging her from behind. The two slept there till the next day. When they were rushing to get to school the next day. "Oh crap where's my damn skirt." Tomoyo said looking through drawers. Eriol laughed staring at the panicky girl. "Pervert" she muttered finding a skirt and putting it on. The teacher still for some reason wasn't at school that day. She smiled at sakura holding hands with Syaoran. Now she could have someone to do that with. Tomoyo glanced over and smiled at Eriol. Syaoran was still in shock that the two had gotten together. Sakura had just laughed at Syaoran's reaction when they told them that they were a couple. Since school hadn't started yet Tomoyo got up and went to Eriol's desk and sat on his lap. She loved how she could feel secure in his arms. "Our plan did work out." she said kissing his cheek. "I'm glad we got stuck in there." she said as he nodded. Syaoran made a face when Eriol kissed Tomoyo again. ~our plan worked out perfect~ she thought as the teacher started class.  
  
End...............................................  
  
Moon light blossomz: its over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well I hoped you liked the ending please review and thanks for reading it well ja ne and please read my other stories!!!!!!!!!!! thanx ja ne 


End file.
